charmedfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Teletransporte
Teletransporte, também conhecido como materializar, é o movimento de um objeto ou partículas elementares de um lugar para outro, por exemplo indo a qualquer lugar do mundo, ao universo, planos paralelos e loops de tempo, mesmo em algum lugar fora do tempo e do espaço. ou menos instantaneamente, sem ter que viajar fisicamente pelo espaço. O teletransporte englobava uma gama de poderes individuais que eram amplamente usados por quase todos os tipos de seres mágicos, significando o grupo ou raça a que pertenciam. Aqueles que podiam se teletransportar também tinham a habilidade de se teletransportar com outros seres e objetos que não possuíam um poder de teletransporte via contato físico. Alguns seres tinham o poder de teletransportar outros sem tocá-los ou se teletransportarem. Tipos de Teletransporte Existem várias maneiras de se teletransportar e seres específicos têm sua própria forma de teletransporte, que pode ser contada como uma combinação dessas formas básicas de se teletransportar. A principal diferença entre cada poder de teletransporte é o efeito visual que acompanha cada poder. No entanto, fatores como velocidade, o tipo de ser mágico que possuía o poder, o alinhamento moral associado a ele e quaisquer outras características especiais (como acessar certos reinos ou afetar o ambiente ao seu redor) eram todos determinantes na distinção de cada poder. Visão Geral Notas e Curiosidades , Esfumaçar, Piscar e Cintilar), significando a facção que cada uma delas representa. ]] , incluindo o Teletransporte do Arco-Íris, Desvanecer e Espumar.]] * Um nome alternativo para o teletransporte está se materializar. Paige usa este termo quando se refere a seu namorado Richard desaparecendo. A entrada do Livro das Sombras' entry for Caçadores Demoníacos de Recompensas também afirma que eles podem se materializar. *A maioria das formas de teletransporte passou por algumas mudanças durante o curso da série. Tem sido demonstrado que enquanto muitos seres podem possuir a mesma forma de teleporte, a aparência nem sempre é a mesma. Isso pode ser devido a seres diferentes que têm sua própria aparência e/ou cor distinta ou simplesmente devido a mudanças nos efeitos especiais. **Orbitar como sofreu várias alterações, especialmente quando comparando o método de orbitar de Leo para o método de orbitar de Paige. **Desvancer é mostrado para ter mais variações na aparência. **Cintilar é às vezes acompanhado por um efeito brilhante, especialmente nas temporadas anteriores. * Durante o teletransporte, os seres podem falar. O som de suas vozes chega antes que elas se teletransportem no local. * É interessante notar que todas as Encantadas usaram pelo menos quatro formas de teletransporte. Paige é a única Encantada nascida com um poder de teletransporte. ** Prue usou Piscar quando ela se tornou um feiticeira. Quando ela trocou de poder com o Guardião das Trevas Alec ela também tinha o poder de Orbitar Negra mas ela não o usou. Ela ganhou Orbitar quando ela tinha todos os poderes de suas irmãs durante a mudança mágica e como o Todo, ela ganhou Teletransporte de Relâmpago. Quando ela voltou para a vida após a morte como um espírito, ela ganhou Subir. ** Phoebe usou Piscar como uma feiticeira, Flamejar quando ela estava grávida do Herdeiro da Fonte, Rodopiar como a Deusa do Amor e como um Gênio, Subir como um fantasma e Cintilar quando ela possuía poderes demoníacos dos Game Masters. Quando ela e Paige trocaram de corpo em Enter the Demon, Phoebe tinha o poder de orbitar, mas ela não o usou. ** Paige usou Orbitar (naturalmente), Orbitar Negra (Mundo Paralelo), Desvanecer e Teletransporte de Água como Ninfa, Teletransporte de Relâmpago como a Deusa da Guerra e Subir como um fantasma. ** Piper usou Orbitar (quando ela trocou de poder com Leo e quando Wyatt mudou seus poderes com Leo), piscar como uma feiticeira, rodopiar como a Deusa da Terra, Esfumaçar como uma fúria e Subida Negra como o Anjo da Morte. * Foi afirmado que os seres podem praticar viajar mais rápido. Julie, a assistente pessoal de Cole disse que ela poderia cintilar 30 milhas em dois segundos. * Orbitae é o tipo mais usado de teletransporte, devido a Leo (até que ele se tornou Mortal) e Paige sendo capaz de orbitar. O cintilar é o segundo mais usado. * Teletransporte de Cinzas, Espanar, Brilhar, Irradiar, Teletransporte Areia, Triturar e Espiralizar são os únicos tipos de teletransporte não utilizados por uma das Encantadas. Como uma Ninfa, Paige possuía Teletransporte de Água mas ela nunca foi vista usando-o. * Paige foi capaz de evitar os efeitos do poder Manipulação da Realidade de Cole via orbitar, devido ao teletransporte levando o usuário através do Plano Neutro. Paige orbita como os efeitos ocorreram e por isso não foi afetada pelo feitiço, como ela estava em um plano diferente (Centennial Charmed). * Esfumaçar-Desvanecer é o primeiro tipo de teletransporte visto na tela, tornando Dead Man Dating o primeiro episódio a apresentar teletransporte. * Cada poder de teletransporte tem sua própria velocidade, mas o usuário pode usá-lo mais rápido ou mais lento à vontade. * Os usuários podem ser atacados ou fisicamente capturados durante o teletransporte, e é aparentemente uma questão de tempo. (por exemplo, Oh My Goddess! Part 2, Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2, e Siren Song) * De acordo com Phoebe, uma pessoa não precisa conhecer a localização de uma pessoa para encontrá-la usando o teletransporte, eles só precisam pensar nessa pessoa ao usar seu poder (Bride and Gloom). * Em Sight Unseen, Prue é capaz de se teletransportar para outra posição enquanto estiver no modo astral, sem ter que recuar para dentro de seu corpo. *Ao se transformar em outros seres, é possível também copiar seus efeitos de teletransporte. Quando Zankou se metamorfizou no Avatar Beta, ele se teletransportou através de Desvanecer e, ao se passar por outro demônio, ele se teletransportou através do Esfumaçar. Semelhante, quando Leo glamourizou como Barbas, os efeitos de Flamejar foram ouvidos quando ele apareceu fora da tela. Galeria Cole and leo teleports.gif|Orbitar e Cintilar Spiralization&Orbing.gif|Espiralizar e Orbitar 4x20Orbing&Flaming.gif|Orbitar e Flamejar 5x09Fading&BlackOrbing.gif|Desvanecer e Orbitar Negra FollowerDemonsTeleporting.gif|Cintilar e Desvanecer GoddessTeleportation.gif|Rodopiar e Teletransporte de Relâmpago 6x23BlackOrbing&WhiteOrbing.gif|Orbitar Negra e Orbitar Braca ZankouGroupTeleportation.gif|Flamejar e Cintilar Veja Também *Teletransporte Remoto *Manipulação de Teletransporte *Poção de Teletransporte *Aportação *Telematerialização Categoria:Poderes Categoria:Teletransporte